Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte/DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.5
FFX-WT klar schließ ich den WT noch ab hab nur zurzeit viel zu tun mit beruf und so bitte nicht löschen22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:13, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) kannst du ihn mir bitte wieder herstellen wäre nice habe viel um die ohren momentan und hab nicht die zeit da zu würde ihn aber gerne weiter machen eurer22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:17, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ja das ein kopromiss nur die sachen die ich biher drinn hatte habe ich nicht mehr auf dem recchner wäre cool wenn du mir das irgendwie in meine design küche kopieren könntest damit ich mir das speichern kann den rest hole ich mir dann von dem was ich auf dem rechner noch habe , Ps danke dir euer 22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:33, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) danke dir 22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 19:08, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hi Norte danke dir dafür das du mir meinen WT in meine küche gepackt hast ,ich stelle aber fest das meine einleitung nicht mehr dabei ist , gibt es diese noch irgendwo. Wäre nice wenn du mir diese auch noch in die küche packen könntest aber falls dieses nicht mehr geht muss ich sie wohl neu schreiben. nur weiß ich nicht mehr wie ich das genau geschrieben habe.22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 13:10, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ja danke dir jetzt is es okay, du bist nett wirklich,ich hoffe das ich jetzt bald wieder mich ran setzen kann um ihn fertig zu stellen.22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:01, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Thunders kleine FFVII Lehrstunde :P Da du jetzt schenller aus dem Chat abgehauen bist, als ich deine Frage bemerkt habe, bekommst du jetzt einen Diskussions-seiten-breitrag-or-how-ever-das-heißt. xD Also, nachdem Vincent von Hojo gekillt wurde und Lucretia ihn wiederbelebt hat bla bla, sie sich in den Kristall einschloss und Vincent sich deswegen Schuldgefühle machte, war Vincent der Meinung, er könne sich doch einfach wie ein Toter innen Sarg legen. (Das er das als ausreichende Strafe für sich empfand, wundert mich nicht, allgemein frage ich mich, wieso der Typ nicht all die Jahre lang in diesem Teil erstickt ist.) So geschah es, dass Lucretia in ihrem Kristall pennte, Hojo weiterhin kranke Experimente machte und Vincent in seinem Sarg ein verlängertes Nickerchen hielt. So ging das dann 40 Jahre lang. 40 lange Jahre in denen die Story um Vincent wortwörtlich schlief. xD In diese Zeitspanne zählt auch Crisis Core (Ich hätte fast Chrissis Core geschrieben, wtf O.O ). Also nein, in diesem Teil der Complication of FFVII passiert nichts um Vincent.. *Mit Lehrerstock auf Tafel hau* Liebe Grüße :D Thunderga 20px 20:46, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Vincents Mission Um kurz vor 5 schon wach, omg, du tust mir Leid. O: Der kleine Auftritt in CC ist bereits im Artikel drin, da ist auch nichts mehr zu ergänzen, finde ich. Die Mission umzuschreiben, wäre daher sinnvoll. :D Ich habe gestern Abend schon ein paar erledigt, hast du vielleicht schon gesehen. *hihi* Man schreibt sich, hab nen schönen Tag, ja? :3 LG Thunderga 20px 11:15, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Benutzerdateien Der Sinn ist simpel: Es geht darum Ordnung zu halten. Die Kategorie:Benutzerdateien ist aufgrund der Namensgebund der Dateien zum nicht sehr übersichtlich, zum anderen sind aktuell die meisten Dateien darin mit mir assoziiert, was einfach am Special im WT liegt, das halt direkt 13 Bilder braucht. Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass ich auch weitere Dateien, die nicht für Artikel gedacht sind, hochladen werde (zwei bereit in naher Zukunft) und halte es für sinnvoll, wenn man alle zusammen auf einem Haufen findet. Das ist für mich persönlich nützlich und im Falle eines Falles auch für euch, weil ihr direkt wisst, zu wem dieser Haufen an Bildern gehört (falls er mal verschoben oder gelöscht oder sonstwas werden muss). Bisher machte das natürlich nicht viel Sinn, weil Benutzer ein bis zwei Bilder in der Kategorie rumfliegen haben, aber bei größeren Mengen, wird's zumindest sicher niemandem schaden. --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 16:46, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Das soll mir gerne auch Recht sein, denn es kann ja durchaus passieren, dass z.B. ein Screenshot sich für ein WT eignet, aber nicht gleich für den Rest des Wikis, wie es jetzt bei mir auch der Fall war; ich bin mir sicher dass zumindest Flüsterchen da auch öfter in die Situation kommt und entsprechend Nutzen aus so einer Kategorie ziehen würde. --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 22:57, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Danke fürs Anlegen und Umkategorisieren, so weit, so gut, aber jetzt stehe ich vor folgender Frage: Ich benutze in meinem WT diesen Screenshot, den ich damals in die Kategorie:Bilder (FFIX) gesteckt habe (das hatte ich mir so von Katzii abgeguckt, die ja auch jede Menge Screens für ihren WT in der Kategorie hat). Den hab ich natürlich konkret für den WT gemacht und sehe spontan keinen weiteren Nutzen für irgendwelche Artikel. Wie soll das Ding nun kategorisiert werden? Nur in die WT-Kategorie? Nur FFIX? Beide? --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 12:02, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Da hast du Recht und ich werde das Bild mal einfügen, wenn ich gerade nicht total auf dem Sprung bin; meine Frage zielte aber mehr auf eine allgemeine Regel ab. Wann soll ein Bild in welche Kategorie? Soll es manchmal in beide? Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile: Würde man sagen, Bilder, die nicht in Artikeln, sondern nur in WTs verwendet werden, landen ausschließlich in der WT-Kategorie, dann macht man Autoren, die gute Bilder suchen, evtl. das Leben schwer. Tut man alle Screens in die Kategorie des entsprechenden Spiels, läuft man Gefahr, sie mit unbrauchbarem Kram vollzustopfen. Daher würde ich spontan dazu tendieren, je nach Bild abzuwägen, ob man das auch in nem Artkel verwenden könnte oder ob es einfach zu spezifisch ist. Aber vielleicht siehst du das ja anders, daher die Frage. --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 06:15, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gordon Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass der nicht singt? oO Ich meine, dass er das zu der Gruppe sagt, wenn sie ihm in Kashyuon begegnen. Und ehrlich gesagt, würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn die Übersetzer sich das so zusammenspinnen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:41, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hm ich hätte schwören können, dass er sowas in der Richtung zur Gruppe sagt... Naja, jedenfalls danke für's Ausbessern. Hab da wohl wieder irgendwas geträumt... (wie heute Morgen... ich hab geträumt, dass ein ehem. Klassenkamerad vorbei kommt und plötzlich meine Hifi-Anlage anspringt und ich die nicht ausgeschalten bekomme... Letztlich bin ich aufgewacht und hab festgestellt, dass es mein Radiowecker war oO...) Ergo: nothing is impossible for dreaming katziis... husthust — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:00, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) musings of an anon Hi DelNorte! Ich wollte dir nur mal liebe Grüße da lassen und mich bedanken, dass du meine Artikel zu FFXIII so schön ausbesserst und Bilder hinzufügst :-) Viele Grüße — 89.245.135.130 :Diese lieben Worte leite ich an Dämmerwald weiter, denn eigentlich habe ich nur nachgeäppelt, was sie bei einem deiner Artikel vorgemacht hatte :) Du siehst also: Wir arbeiten hier alle Hand in Hand, zusammen kommen wir vorwärts. Ich freue mich auf weitere Artikel aus deiner Feder! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:54, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) Miau Schon geschehen... meinte es halt echt nich böse oder so, ich dachte nur das kann bleiben. Aber wenn nicht, dann nicht, macht ja nix ^-^ Ich verstehs schon, keine Nortepredigt bitte ;-; Ich bin lieb v.v DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 12:19, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Illustrationen und Farben zu FFXIV:ARR Hallo Norte, ich wollte hier einerseits mal kurz die kleine Flut von Löschanträgen erklären und mich auch gleich für diese unnötige Arbeit bei dir entschuldigen und andererseits mal zwei Worte zu den Farben zu FFXIV und dem Umgang damit verlieren... aber eines nach dem anderen! Zu den Löschanträgen: Ich habe im wesentlichen einen dummen Fehler beim Screenen gemacht, der uns diese hübschen, schwarzen Rändern an den Seiten bescherte. Damit das aber ordentlich aussieht, habe ich mich jetzt endlich hingsetzt und neue, anständige Screens gemacht (und diesmal auch barv selbst in die richtige Kategorie geschubst...) Zu den Farben: Sowohl due als auch Gunblade haben jetzt mehrfach die von mir gewählte Sekundärfarbe innerhalb der Tabellen zur Primärfarbe geändert. Ich habe mir allerdings durchaus etwas dabei gedacht, die Sekundärfarbe zu wählen - wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe, sind die Farben dem Logo des Spiels entnommen und sollen es also auf diese Weise reflektieren. Das mag die Primärfarbe für FFXIV auch tun - hier gings allerdings um A Realm Reborn und dieses Spiel hat ein eigenes, neues Logo, welches überhaupt kein orange mehr enthält. Ergo hielt ich die (orange) Primärfarbe für unpassend, um dieses Spiel zu repräsentieren. Da sich das Logo überwiegend aus Blautönen zusammensetzt (selbst wenn die Sekundärfarbe keinen der Töne tatsächlich trifft), würde ich es vorziehen, diese zu nutzen, da sich in dem Fall wenigstens ein kleiner Zusammenhang herstellen lässt. (Eventuell wäre es angebracht, Farben für ARR hinzuzufügen) Falls ich eure Farbpolitik allerdings falsch verstanden haben sollte, lasse ich sie mir gerne nochmal erklären - ansonsten würde ich es vorziehen, eine Farbe zu nutzen, die tatsächlich auch zum Spiel/Logo passt, was in diesem Fall die Sekundärfarbe wäre. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 01:02, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) No Image-Datei Moin, Onkel Norte. Mir ist grade wieder etwas eingefallen, was ich schon längere Zeit fragen wollte. Habe es nur stets wieder vergessen. ^^" *kopf kratz* Haben wir eigentlich so eine Datei, die aussagt, dass noch kein Bild vorhanden ist? Die Amis haben da ne ganz witzige und sie können somit sofort aufzeigen, welches Bild gewünscht ist. (mal ehrlich, die Spezialseiten guckt sich doch kein normaler Nutzer an ^^") Ist mir jetzt eingefallen, als ich mir den Artikel Angeal-Replik wieder angesehen habe. Die Bildergalerie ist ja noch nicht vollständig und auch wenn hier nur zwei oder drei Bilder fehlen, so werden es andernorts *hustgenesisreplikhust* deutlich mehr sein, da wir einfach die zugehörigen Gegner-Artikel noch nicht erstellt haben. Meine Frage ist jetzt: *bauen wir die Galerien jeweils soweit aus, wie es geht ohne ein solches Bild einzubinden (weisen auf die Unvollständigkeit ggf. per Stub-Vorlage hin), *sollen die Links eingebunden werden, auch wenn noch kein Bild besteht, sodass sie auf der Spezialseite für Gewünschte Dateien landen oder *wäre so ein No Image-Bild in deinen Augen sinnvoll? Oder gibt es manchmal noch ne ganz andere Vorgehensweise? Wollte das nur mal allgemein erfragen. Werde demnächst evtl. noch den Artikel zu den Genesis-Repliken schreiben und möchte das gern einheitlich machen. Auf für Bildergalerien bei Artikeln, wie Herzloser und Niemand würde das ja durchaus interessieren. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:54, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Mir ist es eigentlich fast egal, wie wir es machen. ^^ Wenn du sagst, ich soll die Stub-Vorlage verwenden, dann tue ich das. Wollte halt nur nachfragen, auf welche Weise wir sowas behandeln wollen/sollen. Wenn du willst, kannst du dazu natürlich gern einen Forumsbeitrag schreiben, allerdings reicht mir schon eine Anweisung, sodass ich gleichmäßig weiterarbeiten kann. Do as you please. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:13, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Alles klar! ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:57, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) By the way... Ich hab grade gesehen, dass ich mal wieder nicht mitbekommen habe, dass du mir per Skype geschrieben hattest. ^^" Ich hasse mein Handy dafür, dass es die Nachrichten nicht so gut anzeigt, wenn ich grade ne Konversation laufen hab. >.< Sorrü! Dx — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:10, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Zwei an der Zahl #Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin mich einmal über die Rechtsgrundlage zum Hochladen von Medien (insbesondere Musik und Video) gründlichst aufklären? Natürlich greift für Soundtracks und dergleichen das Musik-Zitat, so wie für Bilder das Bild-Zitat greift. Allerdings geht Wikia nirgends haargenau auf die Definition der Zitatrechte und die rechtlichen Hinweise ein. Alles, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war, dass Ausschnitte eines musikalischen Werkes jederzeit als solche Ausschnitte erkannt werden müssen. Des Weiteren darf ein Musikstück in keinster Weise verändert werden – für mich schließt das auch eine Kürzung des Werkes mit ein. Allerdings sind die meisten Musikstücke des Almanach nicht länger als 30 Sekunden, so als ob das eine gültige Regel wäre. Ich weiß, ich könnte auch direkt Wikia anschreiben, aber ich dachte mir, ich frage erst mal bei euch nach. Da müssen meine Formulierungen auch nicht so gezwungen klingen. #Ich habe schon vor längerer Zeit mit dir darüber gesprochen, aber nun kannst du endgültig den NintendoWiki-Link aus der Partnerseite und der Partnerseitenvorlage für die Hauptseite streichen. Unser Wiki wird eingestellt und zwischengespeichert – winzige Anzeichen von Aktivität gibt es zwar noch, aber eine Partnerschaft will ich niemandem mehr zumuten. Vielen Dank. Nero Valentine 13:49, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mal was Erfreuliches! :3 Ich hab mal wieder meine Besenkammer für dich geöffnet und sperre dich dort jetzt ein! *muahahaha* >D Nein, war nur Spaß. Vielmehr bekommst du einen Besen von mir. :3 Sääänks for helping! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:43, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Neues aus der Besenkammer! :D *mit Besen umherwedel* Betrachte diesen Besen als Superbesen, denn du hast ihn dir verdient. :3 Und weil ich mich letzten Monat etwas ausgeruht habe, klotze ich diesen Monat dafür etwas mehr dran! >D oh yeah! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:58, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) IIIer Gegnervorlage Falls ich nicht daran denken sollte, erinner mich am Abend bitte daran, dass ich dich wegen der Gegnervorlage zu FFIII noch etwas fragen wollte. Thx. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:47, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) XIII-2 WT Danke für die Info, ich hab mir die Änderungen angeschaut und sie waren doch hilfreich, da habe ich die Änderungen von dir wieder rückgängig gemacht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo etwas geändert wurde :) Es passte rein und erklärt es wohl etwas genauer, daher hab ich in dem Fall nichts dagegen. [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 13:44, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich weiss ja nicht, ob es was bringt, aber kann man diesen Veränderer nicht sperren? Mir geht das allmählich aufn Keks, weil es a) nur bei mir passiert, und b) verboten ist, solange ich es nicht autorisiere [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 09:04, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wenn das nicht zu viel Aufwand wäre, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das in die Wege leiten könntest, am liebsten natürlich beide Walkthroughs :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 17:34, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC)